


Dirty little secret

by Ryzagallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich Smut, M/M, Mickey in lingerie, Rimming, Top Ian Gallagher, dont judge me please, gallavich in love, heels and stocking, married gallavich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryzagallavich/pseuds/Ryzagallavich
Summary: Basically Mickey surprises Ian in lingerie and fucks him





	Dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm practicing writing smut

When you look at Mickey Milkovich last thing you would think about him is cross dresser. But Mickey loved putting on a dress, stockings, heels and every so often some lingerie for his husband. It had been their sexy little secret for the past five years. He can still remember the day he and Ian had made a bet on how long Lip would stay sober.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Flashback

 

“How long do you think he will last?” Ian asked Mickey after he had just ripped a bottle of vodka from his older brother’s hands. Lip had been straggling with staying sober. He refused to talk to Ian about what was bothering him.

“Maybe three or four hours” Mickey said grabbing the vodka from Ian and taking a swig “damn this is strong”

“I think a day tops.” Ian said pulling Mickey to him by the waist “put that down I’m trying to seduce you” he nibbled at Mickey’s neck.

“Wanna bet... fuck Ian” Ian picked him up and he wrapped his legs around his soon to be husband’s waist. Ian was currently grinding on him on the Gallagher kitchen counter. They had the house to themselves after all.

“yeah… fuck baby I want you so bad” he had his hands under Mickey’s shirt and was pinching his nipples. Mickey threw his head back and let out a sexy little whine and Ian went for his throat to suck a mark there “so if I win” kiss “you” kiss “have” kiss “to” kiss “wear” kiss “a dress with stockings and heels and I get to fuck you like that” he almost laughed at the look on Mickey’s face. He had found some female clothes in Mickey’s closet when they were still living at the Milkovich house and when he returned them to Mandy she said they didn’t belong to her. So, he had asked Mickey about them and he admitted that they belonged to him. He has since been trying to get him to wear them for him and he has been refusing. He had tried bribing him saying he would eat him out every day for the rest of their lives he still refused. “and if you win I will eat you out anytime you want for two months”

By this time, they were both naked with Mickey on the floor and Ian between his legs rubbing his dick round Mickey’s awaiting hole “deal… now fuck m…”

That’s when Ian pushed into him with one swift thrust “fuuuuck”. Ian fucked him with long deep strokes that had him screaming out loud in the empty house.  
Of-course he lost because Lip came to their apartment drunk and when asked he admitted that he started drinking in the morning. Ian had a smile so big he had rushed to their room and picked out the dress, stockings and five-inch heels for Mickey to wear. He went and got scissors and cut a hole on the stockings to be able to fuck Mickey. He rushed back out to find Mickey closing the door behind Lip. “It’s time to pay your dues Milkovich”.

Ian had fucked Mickey in that dress with his legs up on his shoulders with the heels still on, took him from behind and finally had Mickey ride him into their mattress. Mickey actually didn’t mind losing that bet.

End of flashback

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Mickey stood in his and Ian’s living room. They had bought their house two years after their wedding. He was wearing lace lingerie with thigh high stockings and seven-inch heels. He was now a professor at wearing high ass heels. He wanted to surprise Ian with his new outfit. 

Ian walked into the house after working a nine-hour shift covering for Sue. All he wanted to do was find his husband and jam in a couple rounds of love making then go to bed. He made his way to the kitchen to get himself a beer. “hey Ian” Mickey called his husband’s name, Ian hadn’t noticed him.  
Ian turned around and got the surprise of his life. There stood his husband in red lace lingerie, red heels. Mickey made his way towards Ian walking like a runway model. He got in front of Ian and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. That’s when Ian snapped out of his trance and pulled his husband closer to him. He picked him up and Mickey wrapped his legs around his waist. Ian walked to their bedroom.  
“I want you to… fuck to… to… Iaaan… right there” Ian had two fingers up his ass. He always loved how Ian had the ability to multitask. Like right now walking, keeping his weight up, licking at his neck and fingering him at the same time. “Oh!... Yeah… right there”  
Ian dropped him on the bed “you want me to what” he was getting naked taking off his EMT uniform.  
“I want you to fuck my brains out, but before you cum pull out and eat me out until I cum” he kneeled on the bed wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck and nibbling at his neck “then fuck me again” he moved to look Ian in the eye again “what do you think about that… firecrotch” Ian stayed quiet looking him up and down then his hands were on the back of Mickey’s thighs, he pulled them apart and toward him and Mickey let out a yelp when his back hit the bed.  
“So, you want to do this with the heels on or off?” Ian was hovering over Mickey “grab the lube”  
“off, get them off” Ian moved to get the strappy heels off “and… already prepped myself all you need to do is slid right in” Ian looked at him with a raised brow.  
“well then… open wide” Ian settled himself between Mickey’s thick thighs. He pumped himself then lined up with Mickey’s hole and looked up at mickey “you are beautiful baby how did I get so lucky”  
“Ian I’ve been waiting for you all day” Mickey pulled Ian into a kiss wrapping his legs around Ian’s waist and pulling him towards himself causing Ian to enter him “ahh… Ian I need you to fuck me like it’s the last time” Ian snapped out of his trance and moved hard and deep “Ian fuck, fuck, fuck”  
Ian continued to thrust into Mickey with vigour “fuck mick you feel so good”  
Ian moved to sit on his calves pulling Mickey to sit on his lap. He grabbed Mickey’s hips to help Mickey fuck himself on his dick. “so fuckin tight”  
“Ian, Ian, Iaaan… there” Mickey moaned arching his back “right fucking there Ian” Mickey continued to bounce on Ian’s cock like his life depended on it. Ian trailed kisses from his neck down to his chest where he sucked a nipple into his mouth. “Ohhh Ian, I’m gonna cum” mickey paused his bouncing “Pull out” he didn’t want to come like this. Well not today anyway.  
“I… I… what?” Ian was disorientated his eyes were hooded with lust and desire. He caught on as Mickey moved from on top of him. Mickey moved to lay on the bed and spread his legs exposing his gaping hole to Ian’s hungry eyes. He placed two fingers inside his mouth and sucked on them getting them wet with spit. He trailed those fingers down his throat, chest, around both nipples, stomach, his hard-leaking cock, he passed it and moved his fingers further south to his gaping hole. He thrusted his fingers in and moaned “Ian” He continued to fuck himself on his fingers while moaning out Ian’s name as he went. “Ian, I want this to be you so badly” his fingers brushed against his prostate and he threw his head into the pillows “Fuuuck”  
Ian could not believe his eyes his husband was kinky today and he had no idea why but he wasn’t complaining. Mickey was putting on a show for him even porn stars would be jealous of him. Mickey had always been sexy even when he is swearing at someone he does so with such sexiness Ian has no choice but to fuck him when they get home. Ian has had enough he growls and slaps Mickey’s hand away earning him a whimper from his significant other.  
“Mick?” Ian asked nuzzling Mickey’s neck.  
“hmm” Mickey hummed in response.  
“I almost want to forget about eating you out and just fuck that tight ass of yours” Ian whispered into Mickey’s neck while moving his hands all over his stockings covered thighs.  
“No, you better get a head start if you plan on getting back inside me” He grabbed Ian and kissed him. Moving his well, practiced tongue against Ian’s strong muscle. “go on now” he said pushing Ian’s head to his crotch.  
Ian crawl down Mickey’s sexy lace covered body. Planting kisses here and there. Until he reached his destination. He took in Mickey’s puffy fucked out hole that was just begging for Ian’s attention. He planted a kiss on it earning him a whimper from Mickey. “more” Mickey moaned he was so turned on that he believed it was a sin. Well, what they were doing was classified as a sin, but who the fuck cares right. Ian continued to French kiss Mickey’s opening. Pushing his tongue into him and nibbling at his rim.  
“Ian, Ian, Ian” Mickey kept on repeating his name like it was a prayer. Ian licked a think stripe across his hole and the tip of his tongue got caught in the rim. He got back to stuffing Mickey with his tongue over and over again until Mickey was a trembling mess of moans and swear words “Fuck, just like that... I’m gonna cum”  
Ian licked into Mickey’s body stiffening his tongue so it was hard and fucked Mickey with it. He slid his hands up Mickey’s body to his nipples and pinched them hard “fuuuck, Ian I’m cumming” he threw his head into the pillows, shut his eyes and clenched the sheets as he shot his cum all over his stomach. Ian ate him out through his orgasm.  
“Can I fuck you now” Ian asked a trembling Mickey who nodded.  
Ian crawled in between Mickey’s legs he held himself up on one arm while he pumped his cock with the other “you ready” Ian asked no matter how horny he is he will never satisfy himself without making sure Mickey was ready for him. This was the love of his life and he will be damned if let anyone hurt him including himself. Mickey gave a small nod and wrapped his arms around Ian.  
Ian pumped himself a few more times before pushing into Mickey “fuuuuck” he moaned as Mickey’s walls contracted around him, he was definitely not gonna last. Mickey’s head was still thrown back and his mouth was open as he panted at the feeling of being overstimulated and Ian filling him up again “are you okay?”  
“yeah move please” Mickey whimpered out.  
Ian pounded into Mickey at a fast pace so he could finish. He was too far gone because of Mickey’s little show and those moans he was making while he fucked himself on Ian’s tongue. Mickey felt so fucking good around him, so hot and tight. Greedily swallowing him. Mickey opened his eyes for the first time since he had his orgasm and looked Ian in the eye “cum for me baby, fill me up”. Ian shuddered through his orgasm as he marked Mickey’s insides.  
“I love you” he whispered like it was a secret. He pulled out and pulled Mickey to lay on his chest.  
“I love you too” Mickey said planting a kiss to Ian’s chest. Hoping they could keep their dirty little secret for the rest of their lives

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this. I appreciate any type of feed back so i can better myself


End file.
